


Icing Sugar And Frosting

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And You Can Pry That Headcanon From My Cold Dead Hands, Domestic Fluff, Finn Can Bake, Her Name's Shara, M/M, Post Mpreg, She's like one year old, Stormpilot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans!Poe Dameron, and SMUT, chubby!poe, fluff fluff fluff fluff FLUFF, they have a baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: That sounds like the secret to a good relationship.





	

When Poe woke up, he was sure something was off. After a few minutes spent cuddling Finn's still-warm pillow and trying to sort out the time and day, Poe grinned because firstly, it wasn't five in the morning, secondly, the baby wasn't crying, and lastly, Poe could swear he smelled brownies baking in the kitchen. Yup, it was definitely a Saturday.

A spring in his step, Poe rolled out of bed and stretched, feeling better than he had in awhile. He could hear Finn in the other room, blaring Mozart for Shara's benefit. Poe knew that Finn would keep it on for the whole damn weekend, but Poe wasn't about to complain. The fact that they both had the same weekend off was a fucking miracle that he wouldn't miss for the world. 

"Morning." Poe sang out when he got to the kitchen, making Shara giggle from her high chair. Finn was humming along with the radio, too caught up in the recipe he was following to notice Poe. Unfortunately, he hadn't been paying attention to the state of the kitchen, either. The place looked like a tornado had swept through, leaving a fine dust of flour on everything, including Shara. After wiping her off Poe went over to the stove and squeezed Finn's ass. "Hey, acknowledge me."

"Whoa, hands off the merchandise. What are you, fifteen?" Finn complained, swatting Poe away with a spatula. Shara giggled and Finn shot her a look. "You did not see that."

Hearing his tone Shara scrunched up her face and smacked her spoon down on the tray of her highchair, sending a handful of Cheerios flying. Poe kissed the top of her frizzy head, calming her down. "C'mon, kiddo, don't be like that." She whimpered and he scooped her up, unbuttoning his shirt to feed her. "There we go, that's better." He smiled when Shara latched on with a happy squeak, turning to Finn with a laugh. "See? All it took was food." 

"Wow. She's hungry, _and_ whiny." When she pulled away Finn plucked Shara out of Poe's arms and put her back in the highchair, setting her up with another bowl of cereal. "I guess she takes after you." Poe snorted and pinched Finn's butt again, laughing when Finn retaliated with another spatula swat.

"Love you too, sweetheart. So what d'you wanna do today?" Poe asked, wrapping his arms around Finn's waist and rocking him back and forth. Finn gave up on trying to be annoyed and tilted his head back, giving Poe a kiss that tasted like peanut butter.

"Well, I have errands in the morning, then the afternoon's free, and originally the plan for tonight was something classy. A musical, maybe. Sport jackets, overpriced desserts. Generic date night. But we can't do that now, 'cause Rey decided she can't babysit." He stuck his tongue out at Shara, who giggled unapologetically. "You know I love you, baby-girl, but you're really high maintenance."

"Well, that blows. Wait, you said you're running errands, right? Can the two of us tag along?" Poe asked hopefully, glancing at Shara. "We could wander around town, see what we find. How's that sound, kiddo?" he laughed, scooping Shara up. While he was wiping her face he got an idea and elbowed Finn's ribs. "Oh, I know. Children's Museum. Loved that place when I was a kid." 

"I've never been." Finn admitted. He poked some cookie batter into Poe's mouth and smiled. "Hey, I can restock the Christmas supplies."

"It's January." Poe pointed out, bouncing Shara in his arms. Finn just rolled his eyes and shut him up with another spoonful of dough. "And besides, you'll buy all these ornaments and wrapping paper and leave them scattered around the apartment for me to trip on in the middle of the night. I'm the one who always winds up cleaning up after you..." Poe complained while he chewed. "Speaking of which, what're you making?"

"Peanut-butter-chocolate-chip-cookie-brownie cake." Finn said simply, the way most people would say "a sandwich" or "a salad" or anything even a little bit reasonable. Poe smirked and slung an arm over Finn's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his ear. Yup, he knew there was a reason they were still together.  

"That a fact?" He squeezed Finn tighter and grinned into his neck. "God, I love you."

"You just love having someone bake for you." Finn complained. "This relationship is based on icing sugar and frosting."

"That's why it's so sweet." Poe teased. Finn snorted and looked away, but not before Poe caught a glimpse of a smirk tugging at his lips. "Hey, I see that smile. You can't hide from me."

"You're a pain, you know that? The both of you." 

"We're _your_ pain." Poe corrected, giving Shara a kiss before cuddling closer and closing his eyes, Finn's deep laughter vibrating in his chest. Yup, today would be a good day. 

 

\-----------

 

"You wanna trade?" Poe offered as they crossed the street. "You've been carrying her for three hours. Your arms must be going numb."

"Nah, we're good. If you can carry her for nine months I can carry her for one day. Right, baby-girl?" Finn nuzzled his nose into Shara's hair and she laughed around the doughnut she was gnawing on. She hadn't dropped it yet, which either meant her motor skills were improving or she had inherited her Papá's sweet tooth. For a second Finn hoped it was the former, then he blinked and looked at her again. Hold on, something was off here. "Wait, where'd you get a doughnut?"

"I didn't want the rest." Poe explained.

"So you gave it to the one-year-old?" Finn demanded.

"What? It's a pastry. It's not gonna kill her. If anything I'm being the responsible parent right now. If you drop her I'm leaving you." Poe threatened absently. Finn rolled his eyes and plucked the doughnut out of Shara's hands, quick to replace it with a teddy bear so she wouldn't fuss. "Are you sure you're fine carrying her? We do own a stroller..." Instead of a proper answer Finn just rolled his eyes and crammed the doughnut into Poe's mouth. "Mmph. Okay. Can't argue with that."

For some reason Finn hated using the fancy stroller Kes had insisted on buying for them several months back. Apparently he was too paranoid for it. What if they forgot to put the brake on and the whole thing rolled away? What if someone stole it while Shara was still inside? What if there was a mix-up and they wound up taking the wrong baby home? Finn had a list of concerns that got more and more ridiculous the further down you went. His philosophy seemed to be that if it could go wrong, it would.

When they got to the museum the place was pretty empty, seeing as it was ten in the morning and the weather wasn't all that great. So in the play area the two of them kicked off their shoes and sprawled out on the green carpet, Poe's head laying in Finn's lap while he teased Shara with a rabbit hand puppet. After a few minutes Poe caught himself drifting off and Finn shook his shoulder, laughing.

"I take it work was fun yesterday?" Finn teased. Poe just groaned and Finn ruffled his hair. "It's fine. You can sleep. I'll watch her." he promised. Poe mumbled a thank you and Finn turned back to Shara, whose attention had wavered a bit. "Hey, Shara, look at the bunny!"

"Bu-bu!" she squealed. 

"You trying to say bunny?" Finn asked, holding back a laugh.

"Bu-bun! Bun-bun-bun..." Shara paused, screwing up her face in thought. Then she smiled broadly and looked at Finn in triumph. "Bunny!" 

"That's right! Did you hear that, Poe?" Finn asked excitedly. "Let's see..." He rifled around in the toy box and pulled out a Dalmatian stuffy. "How 'bout this, baby-girl? It's a doggy! Can you say doggy?"

"Doo-doo?" she managed. Finn blinked and sighed, coming to grips with the mess he'd just created for himself.

"Oh. Whoops. Did not think that one through..." 

"Wake me when she figures it out." Poe mumbled. He closed his eyes and sighed, smiling with the gentle drum of rain on the roof and the sound of Shara's voice mingling with Finn's, the simple symphony singing him to sleep.

 

\-----------

 

When Poe opened his eyes Shara was absorbed in one of those bead mazes, giggling when the shapes clicked and clanked against one another. When she saw that he was awake she squealed and rolled over to him, poking at the stubble on his cheeks before rolling back over to the toy box. 

"Hi." Finn smiled, running his fingers through Poe's rumpled curls. 

"Hey. What'd I miss?" Poe yawned. 

"Not much. Pretty slow day." Finn commented, looking at the empty room. "Guess we were lucky."

"Guess so. This is some date night, huh?" Poe laughed, looking up at Finn with a teasing grin on a face. "I was thinking a candlelit dinner, a black and white movie, maybe some moonlight. I should've known better..."

"Now that I think about it, nothing we do is romantic." Finn realised. "We met during a fire, our first date was at Denny's, you said you loved me in an arcade, and I proposed to you on the living room floor. This is nothing like Titanic..."

"That just goes to show that if you really love somebody, you don't need anything fancy." Poe reasoned. 

"I say it just goes to show that you're cheap and I'm low maintenance."  Finn argued.

"Like I said, we really love each other." Poe laughed and sat up, pressing a kiss to Finn's ear. "Wait, you do know how Titanic ended, right?" 

"Had to run out halfway through." Finn shrugged. "Did they live?" 

"Well..." Poe hesitated, then he broke out into a laugh. Shara had pulled herself up by the edge of the toy box, wobbling on her chubby baby legs. For a second she looked unsure, then she caught sight of her parents watching and giggled, toddling towards them with her arms outstretched. 

"Oh, wow. Would you look at that." Poe laughed. Finn reached out and Shara flopped into his arms with a giggle. Poe kissed her on the top of the head and reached into Finn's back pocket, making him squirm. 

"Hey, personal space..." Finn complained as Poe fished out his phone. Shara wriggled out of his lap and pushed herself upright again, planting her feet decisively and giving them a proud little smirk. "Why d'you need my phone?" 

"Mine's dead." Poe flipped to the camera and grinned. "Hey, kiddo, look at Papá." Shara turned and he snapped a picture of her standing on her own two feet, a stuffed animal in her arms and a satisfied smile on her face. Then she toppled over and Finn laughed, settling her back in his lap. Her eyelashes fluttered and she let out a yawn, nuzzling closer to him.

"You tired, baby-girl?" he asked, rolling to his feet and digging in their backpack for a blanket and her teddy bear. "C'mon, Shara. It's nap time. Your Papá already had his, so now it's your turn."

"What about you?"

"I'll nap when I'm dead." Finn decided. When she was all settled in a cosy little bundle beside them Finn sat back down and smiled at Poe, looking at the picture he had taken. "Aw. Rey's gonna wanna see that. Your dad, too. Wait, your phone's dead? You charged it last night. It's that freaking Pokemon app. That thing eats battery the way you eat the leftover Halloween candy I hid in the closet." 

"What? I don't-"

"Poe, there is one box of Smarties left. I bought the fifty pack. That stuff's three months old..." 

"If it's not trying to walk away from me, I say it's still edible. Hey, what's this?" Poe laughed, pointing at a florid pink app in the corner of the screen. Finn rolled his eyes and let the subject change.

"Rey downloaded it. I dunno. Some stupid dating game..." Finn pulled Poe closer as he loaded it up. "You take a picture of the two of you kissing and it "calculates" random crap about your relationship. How compatible you are, how many kids you're gonna have, stuff like that."

"That so?" Poe cast a furtive glance at the door then pulled Finn into a hard kiss, snapping the picture as he did.

"Are you serious?" Finn complained, rubbing the stubble burn Poe had left on his chin. 

"As the plague." Poe promised, watching the hearts dancing around the loading screen.

"I know you liked that line, but you gotta stop quoting "The Princess And The Frog" at every opportunity..." His phone made a kissing sound and Finn looked down at it, disgust and curiosity mixed up on his face. "Those our results?"

"Yup. Hey, what d'you know? We're soulmates." Poe held up the phone to Finn, showcasing the rose-filled screen with a couple cherubs twirling in the corner, a description written beneath their picture in fancy pink script. Poe read it aloud, ignoring Finn whenever he let out a derisive snort. " _It's a match! The two of you were meant to be. Put a ring on it as soon as possible._ "

"Got that covered." Finn laughed, waggling his left hand and showcasing their engagement ring. "So what else does it claim to know about us?"

 "Let's see. Oh, here's how we met: _You two lovebirds first met when you were kids, and were there for each other the moment you needed it most_. That's cute."

"And incorrect. We met like, seven years ago. See? It's just a load of baloney. " Finn complained.

"Fun app, though." Poe decided, slipping the phone back into Finn's pocket. "Besides, I like anything that gives me an excuse to kiss you."

"So that was your motive." Finn realised with a laugh. Suddenly the door banged open and he wrinkled his nose, hearing the stamp of tiny feet and the shrillness of childish laughter. "And here come the germ magnets. Let's go before they infect Shara."

"You know our kid's just as dirty as they are, right?" Poe pointed out as Finn scooped up Shara and made for the exit.

"You take that back."

"It's true." Poe laughed as Finn grabbed his hand and dragged him off. "I feel like when she starts preschool you're gonna stick her in one of those giant plastic hamster balls..."

"Not a bad idea actually."

"Don't you dare."

"Try me."

 

\-----------

 

"You okay?" Finn paused the movie and looked down at Poe, who was curled up against his chest, red-eyed and quiet.

"Yeah. Must've caught Shara's cold..." Poe mumbled, sheepishly rubbing his face. "That hamster ball idea's not half bad, actually..."

 Shara had started sneezing the second they left the Children's Museum, which Finn immediately blamed on Poe. They'd bickered about it all the way back to the apartment, and only made up after eight hours of Shara crying and sneezing and about ten rolls of tissue paper. When Shara finally fell asleep they decided it was too late to go out, got into their pyjamas, grabbed the laptop and a couple slices of the cake off of the cooling rack, then finally collapsed on the bed together in an exhausted heap. 

They'd planned to watch Die Hard or Predator, something along those lines, but then Poe clicked the wrong button and wound up with a Pixar movie instead. Something about emotions being people and living inside of a kid's brain. Goofy stuff. But the premise wasn't important. All Poe knew was that he'd burst into tears when the kid came back home after trying to get on a bus to Minnesota. And now Finn was looking at him like he'd just sprouted a second head. Great.

"I'm fine, really. It just hit a bit too close to home." Poe laughed. Then he sniffled a bit and Finn squeezed him closer. "Why can't kids just not run away? Save us all a couple tears. Hey, did you ever try running away?" he asked, looking up at Finn. 

"A couple times when I was really little. Never got far, though. Somebody always got ahold of me. Literally." Finn smirked. "I nearly bolted into the street once, the last time I tried to make a break for it. Would've gotten run over by a truck if some guy hadn't grabbed me and pulled me back." 

"What?" Poe blinked and sat up. Wait, something about this story sounded familiar. Finn didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, though.

"Yeah. I dunno what I was thinking. Wait, have I ever told this story? Well I had ditched class, figured I'd hop a bus to Pennsylvania or something. I dunno why. Maybe I'd gotten a shitty mark on a quiz or something. Third grade drama. Anyways, I was rearing to go when all of a sudden this guy saves my ass and talks me out of it. Herded me back to school, even bought me a hot chocolate..." Finn glanced at Poe with a teasing grin. "I was crushing pretty hard on him, not gonna lie." 

"Should I be worried he's gonna steal you from me?" Poe asked. A funny feeling was building in his chest, a bubbly, kind of confused sensation that had his heart throbbing and his head buzzing. It was like finding a childhood toy in the attic, something you'd loved with all your heart before forgetting about. Then you stumble across it twenty years later and all of a sudden you're a kid again, wondering how you could've let something this important go missing. "Hey, wanna know a secret?"

"Shoot." Finn laughed. Poe sat up, smoothing his hands up Finn's chest and cupping his face, a grin pulling at his cheeks. 

"The guy who pulled you back, the guy who changed your mind?" He kissed Finn on the forehead and smiled at him. "That was me."

"You're kidding." Poe shook his head and Finn's eyes widened, the same eyes Poe had first seen a couple decades ago, when both of them were at their lowest moment, when both of them needed someone to pull them back up. The first time they needed each other, and definitely not the last. "You saved my life."

"You saved mine." Poe answered, glancing down at the scars on his left hand. One of the things Kes did when Poe came back was take him to the hospital for the gash on his knuckles. Poe hadn't had to tell the story of how he got it, seeing as Kes had had to clean up the glass from the shattered mirror that used to hang in Poe's bedroom.

 When they got there one of the training nurses nearly puked, seeing the wound. The doctors had said that if Poe hadn't come back when he had, sooner or later the infection would have made its way to his heart or his brain and he'd be dead in an alleyway somewhere. Man, that would have sucked. Poe squeezed Finn closer and gave him another kiss, smiling as something occurred to him. 

"Hey, didn't that game on your phone say we met when we were kids?" he realised.

"Huh. It did, didn't it? Guess there is something to that app." Finn laughed. "Wonder what else it got right. How many kids did it say we're gonna have?"

"Two or three, I think. We should get on that." Poe proposed, taking Finn's hand and nuzzling his face against it, knowing that Finn loved the scratchiness of his stubble.

"Slow down, old man. There's no rush." Then Finn glanced at the baby bag on the floor and smiled a bit, letting his hand drift down Poe's chest. "But being an only child does seem kinda lonely."

"It does, doesn't it?" Poe agreed, heart thudding in anticipation. Never one to disappoint, Finn reached into Poe's shorts and rubbed his clit, grinning up at Poe when his fingers came away shiny and wet. 

"Already?"

"Your dick's been pressing up to my crotch for the past hour. What'd you think would happen?" Poe laughed, raising his arms above his head as Finn tugged his shirt off. "I'm surprised we even managed to finish the movie..."

Lately they kept their alone time quick and quiet, something that would've been unimaginable for them in the early days of their relationship. Rey still complained about how many houseplants had been knocked off of her shelves during their midnight wrestling matches. But they hadn't been _that_  loud, Poe lied to himself as Finn grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down so he was straddling his face. Then Finn swiped Poe's clit with his tongue and Poe growled and jerked, the bedsprings squealing underneath him. Okay, maybe they were _a little_ loud. 

"Fuck..." Poe tossed his head back and groaned, reaching back to brace one hand on Finn's chest before letting out another moan. Finn shifted and Poe looked back. The poor guy seemed to be pretty uncomfortable in his shorts. Poe laughed and squeezed Finn's head with his thighs, grabbing his attention. "Aw, sweetheart, I can't be having all the fun."

Finn hummed in approval and Poe strangled a gasp, trying to turn around. In a direct attempt to antagonize him Finn tightened his grip on Poe's hips, refusing to let go. But after a few minutes of squirming Poe managed to break Finn's hold and plonk himself down on his chest with a satisfied huff.

"Was it that hard?" Poe complained. He looked over his shoulder and caught Finn staring at his butt. "Hey, my eyes are up here."

"Can my hands be down here?" Finn asked, caressing the soft skin and giving Poe a wheedling grin.

"I guess that can be arranged..." Poe squeezed the warm bulge in Finn's shorts and finally pulled them off, running his fingers lovingly over the head of Finn's thick cock, spreading the pre-come beading at the tip. Finn rubbed the small of Poe's back and slid his hands upwards, pushing Poe down and moaning at the wet silk of Poe's mouth on his cock.

“Oh, shit…” He dug his fingers into Poe's butt and Poe whimpered around his cock. "Oh, shit. You okay?"

"You understand the concept of  _gentle_ , right?" Poe complained, pulling off with a wet pop. Wincing, he reached back to massage the red marks on his skin. "Great, now I'm gonna have bruises on my ass..."

"Lemme make it up to you." Finn offered. After slicking up a couple fingers he pressed inside, making Poe trail off in a sigh. Then he crooked them and Poe yelped, sliding down so he was practically sitting on Finn's face again. "This help?"

"Mmhm..." Well, that sounded vaguely positive. Finn grinned and pulled Poe closer, sucking and nuzzling until Poe's brain was mush and he couldn't do much else but whine.

"We doing this or what?" Poe managed eventually, face red and breath coming short. When Finn didn't answer Poe shook him off and clambered off of Finn's chest, decisively straddling his hips. "We're doing this."

 "Whatever you say." Finn bit his lip and tilted his head back, gripping Poe's waist as he eased himself down onto his cock. There was a second of them adjusting, getting their bearings, then Poe's fingers were in Finn's hair and he was bouncing up and down at a pace that had Finn seeing stars. This guy did not know how to pace himself.

"You're gonna kill me, one of these days..." Finn gasped after awhile, fingers digging into Poe's biceps. Poe managed a smirk before his thighs started to tremble and his rhythm stuttered. Finn took the opportunity to grab him by the waist and slow him down, draw this out as long as humanely possible.

"Speed up, would you?" Poe complained. Finn rolled his eyes and squeezed Poe's love handles in a bid to get him to shut up.

"C'mon, let me enjoy this..." Laughing, Finn reached up and pinched Poe's left nipple, starting a thin white trickle down his chest. When Poe realised he was leaking an embarrassed flush crept into his cheeks, but Finn surprised him by dragging his tongue up the trail and latching on, being careful with his teeth.

"That's not for you." Poe complained, fingers digging into the back of Finn's skull as he pulled him closer, the firm, tingling pressure of tongue and lips making his head swim. 

"Just curious." Finn licked his lips and smirked up at Poe before dipping back down again. "Not bad."

"That so?" Poe rocked against Finn's hips and grinned, seeing the smirk wipe itself off of his face. Honestly, Poe loved having Finn underneath him, eyebrows furrowed, veins standing out on his slick neck. You'd think he was in pain were it not for the needy little whimpers for more escaping his lips, the impatient way he tugged at Poe’s curls and tossed his head. "Make me come, Finn. Christ, I want to come…" he purred in Finn's ear, feeling his body tense up at the words. A little bit of dirty talk was Finn's kryptonite, and Poe got a real kick out of exploiting that weakness. The number of times Finn had agreed to do the dishes or fold laundry after Poe had asked him to in bed was staggering. 

As usual Finn obliged without question, rubbing Poe's clit and tracing his fingertips over his puffy lips, wet with slick and pre-come and nearly throbbing. When he got to where Poe was stretched around his dick Finn eased a couple fingers in as well, rubbing and pressing in all the right ways. Poe choked and curled his fingers in the sheets, trying to hold himself upright.

"You close?" Finn asked, voice hoarse.  

"Yeah, yeah I'm-" All of a sudden Poe came with a gasp and a shudder and a little bit of slick dripping down Finn's cock. He flopped down onto Finn's chest, groaning as Finn pulsed inside him and warmth spread outwards from deep in Poe's belly. Finn muffled a moan of his own and Poe pulled him into a kiss, grinning as Finn's fingers kept easing him through the aftershocks.

"You okay?" Finn mumbled after a couple minutes of recovery time. Poe nodded and Finn eased out, keeping one hand cupped soothingly over Poe's crotch. "Okay. Hey, think we should we clean up or something?" he wondered. But his eyes already half shut and he obviously had no intention of following through with that proposal. Poe rolled off of him and shrugged, humming as he guided Finn under the blankets and snuggled in next to him. 

"Maybe later." he yawned. Then he smirked and palmed gently at Finn's cock, a lightbulb going off in his head as he stroked Finn back to half mast. It was a wicked idea, but Poe couldn't help himself. He kissed Finn on the ear, nibbling and tugging at his earlobe, feeling the goosebumps rising on Finn's skin. "Hey, can you do me a favour?" Finn nodded and Poe grinned guiltily. "Can you make that cookie cake again tomorrow? It was really good."

"Sure." Finn mumbled, rutting gently against Poe's hand, probably unaware of what he had just agreed to. Oh well, he'd figure it out eventually. 

"Thanks." Poe held back a laugh and kissed Finn on the nose, nuzzling into his arms with a satisfied sigh. "It really is like kryptonite." 

"What?"

"Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> These two have been through too much so now's time for fluff and smut. Also i watched "Inside Out" and it fucked me up


End file.
